bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers omg!
Bikini Rangers omg! (initialism of "officially model gear") is the upcoming seventh Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama series. When it premieres after the finale of Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder. Project that is currently in development. The show is slated for a September 9, 2013. It is Based on Gear and some Mecha From Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Meet Sucker Punch adaptation. Also the first of the series to air entirely in the Transformation period series. Production History After two years on the series, Julie Plec and Tracy Verna Soiseth departed as the producers of BR, paving the way forward for Koichi Sakamoto, Ana Martinez and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) to take over, with Daniel Belgrave and Thom Beers staying on as a producers. Joining Sakamoto were several of his colleagues from Hollywood and Toyko. Synopsis The omg! Rangers tells the story of main five adult flim stars/model being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Sentai Forest". They have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by Dr. Victoria Zdrok. But when the evil aliens begin their massive invasion, Gosei calls upon five adult flim stars/model with attitude to form the ultimate team...The Bikini Rangers omg! When the models morph into Bikini Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, and mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the omg! Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless frog army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Bikini Rangers omg! unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. The omg! Rangers' secret base/hideout is a "Zdrok Mansion". Celebrity Actress Characters The omg! Rangers Other omg! Rangers Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *'Dr. Victoria Zdrok' *'Esther Baxter' *'Mark Anderson' Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *'Captain Merrick Hasse' *'Lisa Vanderpump' Villains *'Sherek-O' *'Bonnie Rotten' *'Gabby Quinteros' *'Kambridge' *'Frog Soilders' Arsenal *'omg! Morphin Brace' Weapons *'R.A.M. Blaster' **'Red LightningSword' **'Green ThunderCannon' **'Blue HandBlasters' **'Yellow StarChargers' **'Pink WindFire' *'A.C.E. Navigator' *'Sucker Punch Blaster' Mecha Legend:◆ piloted zord *'omg! MegaZord' - Combination of five zords.◆◆◆◆◆ **'Sonic Jet-01'◆ **'Cement Mixer-02'◆ **'Go-Buster Truck-03'◆ **'Machine Chopper-04'◆ **'Flashpoint Runner-05'◆ Episodes References to Power Rangers The omg! Rangers contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious, some not overtly stated, and some possibly not intentional. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Bikini Rangers history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that the humanoid forms of some individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaloids' MegaZords, such as Shovelloid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord" insted of "Nitro", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The omg! Morphin Brace announces "It's Morphin' Time!" when activated, which was used throughout [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Ranger''s] and ''Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai shows. *The main villain Sherek-O is very similar to'' [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_R.P.M. ''R.P.M.'s] Venjix as they were both computer viruses, not to mention very impatient and angry. *Sherek-O is a floating head from a different dimension, just like Zordon. *The omg! Rangers have Super Powers they can access to fight better. This is very similar to the heroes of Dino Thunder, S.P.D., or Operation Overdrive. **Unlike the Power Ranger series' powers, however, this series has given the Super Powers Weakpoints, which balance out the overall effectiveness of the Busters. Also, the omg! Rangers can use their "Civilian Powers" while transformed. *Similar to some Power Ranger seasons, the main monster making method involves using random items. Notes *It is the first season in Production is set in Canada but will have a mixed American/Canadian. *This is first of the series to air entirely in the Transformation period series. *This is the second season to the shortest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 45 episodes total of 353 episodes and series each season. (It's was Bikini Rangers Venice Storm) *This based adaptation from Sucker Punch is 2011 American fantasy action film directed by Zack Snyder and co-written by him and Steve Shibuya. It is Snyder's first film based on an original script. The film stars Emily Browning, Abbie Cornish, Jena Malone, Vanessa Hudgens, Jamie Chung, and Carla Gugino. The storyline follows the fantasies of a young woman who is committed to a mental institution, as she makes a plan to escape the hospital before suffering a lobotomy. The film was released in both conventional and IMAX theatres in the United States at midnight on March 25, 2011. It received generally negative reviews from critics, but was a moderate box office success. *Koichi Sakamoto, Ana Martinez and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) has been named new Executive Producers of Bikini Rangers. **At least 26 omg! vehicles will be used in the series. Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Omg! Series